emperor_of_the_cosmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Deep Sleep
History Deep Sleep! You must enter Deep Sleep in order to increase your life energy!Spiritual training was the most important cla.s.s for modern day students. It even exceeded physical training in importance.Through meditation, musing, contemplation and guidance...... these trainings could allow development of a stronger inner self, concentration of spirit, better control over breathing, heart beat, pulse and other bodily functions. When spiritual training had reached an advanced state, the phenomenon "Deep Sleep" would occur. Prior research indicated that one hour of Deep Sleep for humans had a better effect than seven to eight hours of normal sleep.How much time could be saved for study and other things if people slept seven hours less each day?The effect of one hour of Deep Sleep could render a person to be energetic for the whole day with superior memory. In the long term, it could improve one's health and extend their life. "You people shouldn't think that spiritual training is unimportant. Let me give you an example. There were two patients with a lethal condition. One of them didn't know of his medical condition and lived happily every day. As a result, the immune cells in his body increased and killed the diseased cells and he was healthy again. The other patient knew of his condition and lost all hope and spirit. He died in a few days even though he still had hope of recovering." Miss Blade continued teaching her cla.s.s, and her sharp voice reached out to everyone, "This is the power of the spirit!" the hypnotist that can hypnotise people into Deep Sleep are Secondary Hypnotists. Each time they hypnotise, they charge more than 1000 star coins!" You shouldn't be too confident. Deep Sleep has three stages and you're only at the first stage, so your life energy is only 0.9. This is far from what will get you into Astral University. Once you reach the third stage, your spirit will sleep but your will will not sleep. Your body also sleeps but your will doesn't sleep. Going into sleep during exercise is the ancient art of the Fist. Your mind activates the adrenaline inside of you, which is like an a.n.a.leptic shot, making your punches very powerful. Only then will you rise to the skies Contemplation. First, you must calm yourselves and let me tell you about Contemplation. Imagine your bodies as a crystal with many impurities! Breathe in and out. When you breathe in, imagine the air as water, was.h.i.+ng your insides. When you breathe out, the water brings out the impurities. Gradually, your body will become more and more crystal clear!" Contemplation. It was the main cla.s.s of spiritual training. To clear thoughts from their minds people did this through comtemplating like a crystal. This was an elementary type of contemplation and it was very hard to train to the advanced stages. At the same time, it was decided to be the safest and most effective contemplation method after the research into countless contemplation methods by many spiritual masters. Other ones such as the Impure PaG.o.da and Bones PaG.o.da were all likely to cause mental disorders and drive people crazy with hallucinations. On the screen in the training room, a three dimensional crystal projection appeared. It was lively and carved into a human form. This human shaped crystal breathed. At the beginning, the body was full of impurities but it gradually becme more transparent and eventually became crystal clear. The mind was clear like a mirror. This was the image for contemplation inner strength What is inner strength? It is mastery over one’s heart. You guys probably read a book by Jing Yong called “Tian Long Ba Bu” two hundered years ago. Inside was a pa.s.sage about the secret to inner strength from the Shaolin temple’s Palm Technique. If you can’t sleep and let your thoughts fly away, how will you conquer your heart? In actual fact, this came from the cla.s.sic book “Wu Deng Yuan Hui” of the zen pract.i.tioners but novelists saying it is a secret way of practising inner strength is also correct. This is the real inner strength. It isn’t ki flying about when you slice your palm. Haha, it is your mind interefering with matter, how can it be easy. Okay back on topic. When you contemplate, wandering thoughts and inability to focus is a very normal phenomena. Even zen artists who have practiced the art for many years can not overcome this problem. The heart is like a Monkey. The heart is the monkey king. It isn’t easy to master it.” “Spiritual training is first Deep Sleep, then Stasis. The next step is Fetal Respiration. Category:Cultivation Category:Jiang Li